The Inuyasha Mary Su Story
by roundarosie
Summary: I HATE MARYSU's. So of course, I wrote about one! It's really short but.....oh lah. Read if you dare. Flame if you want. I think it's funny. '


peachpit: Greeting fools, because Jessica is really pissed off at the moment due to the moron's who dubbed Inuyasha and the whole Jakotsu-sama is really a man but not really in America...uh...thing...I have a new muse to write a fanfic. Because I say so. And I'm the Author. Shaddup. I'm now writing a fanfic about Inuyasha. Not the character, the show. the character is an ass.

Inuyasha: snort . ;

peachpit: Whatever. Anyway, It has come to my attention that all the OC's coming into fanfictionland are Mary-Su's. This, for some odd reason, has pissed me off today. So now, out of hatred for everything at the moment pulls out shotgun I'm going to write a fic.

Mary-Su: Violence is bad, I'm gonna kill you:)

peachpit: shoots Mary-Su Let's get on with this. TT

Once upon a time, there lived a young girl named...um...lesse...five-second name...uh...Skai. Skai Su. Because the Author is too busy to think of a better name and that already sounds like a beautiful one, so...Skai it is. Anyway, Skai was beautiful. Extreamly beautiful. So beautiful, you wouldn't beleive it. People came from all over Japan just to marvel at her beauty. She had long Golden-blonde hair that flowed in the wind like some some personification that I'm too lazy to think of right now. Anyway, Skai also has Sparkling blue eyes that were like pools of diamonds, which doesn't really make sense considering diamonds are solid, but whatever. Skai was dainty and was just walking home from school after acing a test like she always does. On her way home, she passed the Higirashi Shrine, which is really supposed to be the Sunset shrine, but whatever. Senseing somthing from the mysterios well, Skai did not take into notice at all any tresspassing on private property laws she would be violating and went to it.

Well, once she reached the well, she peared in and then fell in. Having perfect acrobatic skills, she landed on her feet. Scolding herself for being so silly, Skai used her perfect physical condition to climb up the well wall and out. She was in the fueudal area. Anyway, to make a long story short, she met up with the Inuyasha gang and of course everyone liked her. Inuyasha and Miroku and Shippo fell deeply in love with her and Kagome and Sango wanted to be her. She could handle a bow better than Kagome and Throw the Hirakotsu better than Sango and was smarter than Miroku and cuter than Shippo and was stronger than Inuyasha. Even though it wasn't possible, she was. Especially Sango, because the authoress doesn't particuarl like Sango. So shut up.

Skai was very sad though. Skai didn't want all these talents. She wanted to be normal and go home. Everyone admired Skai's humility. And the author needs to stop writing chopping sentences. Jessica's English teacher hit her over the head. ANYWAY...Skai was so sad she wandered off into the woods in search of shards herself, and since she was the reincarnation of Midoriko she could sense the shards herself even though that was kind of stupid. On her way, she ran into...uh...lesse...bad guy name...KAGORO! Which was the reincarnation of Kagura...who died. Of cancer. Blood Cancer. Anyway, Kagoro was jeolous of hoe beautiful Skai was, so she kidnapped her and brought her to Naraku...for no reason other than I'm the author and SAID SO!

But, being compleatly out of character and noticing her beauty, Naraku couldn't help but fall deeply in love with Skai. (Big surprise TT;) So he was going to force her to marry him. Kagura...uh...Kagoro...or whatever the hell her name is got so pissed off she went to go kill herself. And She died. Ane reincarnated as Babera Streisand. Whom we all hate. :)

WELL...somewhere along this story, Shessomaru-sama came along and was in a battle with Naraku to save his true love (whom I really don't have to say who it is TT;) and was blasted against a tree. The others came along and then all of them were fighting to rescue Skai. Except Kirara. She fell into a plothole. After they were all defeted, Skai stepped up and cried,

"No! No more killing!" And used her super special preistes powers to put the Shikon jewel together and sacrafice herself and kill Naraku who died at the hands of the woman he loved even though he really was supposed to love Kikyo and the Author has now graduated from choppy sentences to run-on sentences.

As Skai lied there dying, she had enought time to tell Sango she was really her sister. Sango spit on her, becasue she hated her bacause she was so perfect. Then everyone attacked Sango, and mourned for Skai's Death. Even Naraku's Ghost. The End. :)

peachpit: Thank you all. I'm still alittle pissed, though.

Inuyasha: No one cares.

peachpit: Flame me if you want. I don't care. TT;


End file.
